<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mess me up good by honeypalette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545134">mess me up good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypalette/pseuds/honeypalette'>honeypalette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hyung Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypalette/pseuds/honeypalette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungmo misbehaves and drives Woobin crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mess me up good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Took a long rest from writing my ongoing fic and decided that I should write something else as a warm up before I continue writing for the fic again? Doubt that this one is good as it's just a practice that I thought I should share for fun. There is no plot so I guess anyone who is going to read this can decide how's the background story is? Whether it's an established (poly) relationship or not, it's up to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you’re still talking shit even after realizing what you got yourself into, Koo Jungmo,” a devilish smile spreads across Jungmo’s face, hiding the tenseness that was slowly building up in him. He lifts his eyes from his lap, meeting Woobin’s sharp gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re doing an awful job taming me, Seo Woobin.” he taunted. Woobin raises an eyebrow at him, and Jungmo feels the butterflies again. He is honestly struggling to keep up the act, but he wants Woobin to get even more worked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Woobin starts. “Who would do a better job then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Serim hyung,” he breathes out. “I’m sure Serim hyung would do a way better job. He is always better than you anyway,” he states, mentally collecting himself. It doesn’t take long for Jungmo to figure out that the unwanted explanation from him lights up something in Woobin, when the guy unties him from the chair and silently decides that his punishment would be best on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>With no second thought, Woobin throws him on the mattress. “Don’t test me, Jungmo.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, you’re too soft for this.” Jungmo teases again as he pretends to be unaffected, knowing very well Woobin is definitely not too soft for this. Woobin ignores him as he ties Jungmo’s limbs to the bed posts. Then, he takes a step back, admiring how ethereal the other looks, <em> naked and so fuckable, </em> before he notices Jungmo’s shaky thighs and he chuckles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how you are already shaking, I haven't even done anything yet,” his voice is laced with cockiness, and Jungmo rolls his eyes at that.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting too ahead of yourself for someone who has no idea about what he is trying to do,” he flashes a wide smirk, as if he is challenging the other.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Woobin questions, the change in his tone is obvious. Jungmo knows he is starting a dangerous game but he is in too deep to stop now. Woobin crawls on top of him, still fully clothed, and that fact is driving Jungmo crazy. Their eyes locked and for once this entire time, Jungmo feels really small. He feels his heart rate quicken as he waits for whatever is coming next. At that moment, Woobin brings his hand up to Jungmo’s cheek, caressing it softly, and Jungmo swears he would have melted right there and then if he doesn’t have the intention to rail up the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too soft, just like I sai—” he was cut off when Woobin brought that hand down on his face, hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you to talk like that to me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was no getting out of this punishment now obviously.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woobin, I—” Jungmo’s words get cut off once again when Woobin slaps him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember giving you the permission to talk,” his voice is laced with anger and lust. Before Jungmo could respond, Woobin wraps a hand around the other’s neck. Jungmo attempts to grab at him with his tied hands. To be honest he wants to give in, he wants Woobin to just fuck him senselessly but he couldn’t give up the fight that easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go,” he mutters. He knows he is playing a very risky game right now. Woobin snickers, not saying anything as he pushes Jungmo’s legs open. Jungmo grows embarrassed as he is fully aware of how turned on he is right now, shown by his hard cock laying heavy against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You get off on this, don’t you?” Woobin takes in the sight before scanning his face. “You get off on being a brat?” his tongue pokes the inside of his cheek, and if you ask Jungmo, that's insanely hot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so I can get tamed but clearly I chose the wrong tamer,” Jungmo is almost positive those would be the last words he spoke. Before he could blink, Woobin’s grasp around his throat tightened, cutting off his oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say anything else, I will leave you tied up like this. With nothing, nothing to help you get off. Nothing to fill this slutty hole of yours? Do you understand me?” It takes a while for Jungmo to realise Woobin’s lips are right by his ear. He nods as best as he could, fully aware that this threat is serious. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin let his throat go and made his way back down the sub’s body. He slips two fingers into Jungmo’s hole effortlessly, the latter sighs as he finally gets a taste of relief. Woobin’s pace is brutal, Jungmo’s legs start shaking as he feels embarrassed by how quickly he feels his orgasm approaching. Maybe it was because of how long he has been waiting. Woobin is scissoring his fingers inside of him, watching the way he pants, face reddening. He brings his hand down to wrap around Jungmo’s hard dick, a string of swear words leaving the other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Woobin, I—please,” Jungmo begs. He is probably gonna get in trouble for talking but he is so close. Woobin ignores him as he speeds up his fingers, making Jungmo let out a choked sob as he quietly hopes the dom would let him cum. He just need one more stroke, and that would send him over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Yet that one final touch never comes. Jungmo whines when Woobin removes his hands off his cock and his fingers leave his clenching hole.</p><p> </p><p>“You really thought I’d let you cum that easily after you’ve been such a brat?” Woobin laughs, his gaze makes it's obvious that he is judging the other. As if right on cue, he shoves his fingers in Jungmo’s mouth to stop him from saying anything. Jungmo whimpers as he sucks them clean. His hips bucks in the air as he searches for some sort of friction.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please…”</p><p> </p><p>“You love it when I tame you, huh? I think you’ll take anything I give you. Why? Because you are nothing but a brat who can’t act correctly until he gets some dick. Right?” Woobin’s tone is condescending and fuck, Jungmo loved every second of it. He chews on his bottom lip as he just nods, admitting. Everything Woobin said was correct, everything he said made him want to scream for more, everything he said made him even more desperate for whatever Woobin is planning to do to him. “You are so pathetic. You just want me to use you any way I want to, don’t you? You just want me to ruin you until you make a mess, you want to embarrass yourself, humiliate yourself from how worked up you can get? You love being a desperate bitch for me, right Jungmo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jungmo pleads once again. “I’ll be good. Please just fuck me,” his voice is shaky, his lower lip is quivering. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin gives him a look, as if he is thinking about it. He hovers over Jungmo’s body later on, caressing his face again. He softly connects their lips together and Jungmo is taken aback by the gentle gesture but nonetheless kisses him back. As Woobin deepens the kiss, he works on untying Jungmo’s arms. Once they are free, Jungmo wraps them around the dom’s neck. Woobin groans when Jungmo tugs the hairs on the back of his neck. He pulls away and glances at the other.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe Jungmo is right, </em>he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still gonna fuck you the way brat deserves to be fucked,” he states nonchalantly, not missing the small smile on Jungmo’s face. </p><p> </p><p>He sits back, motioning Jungmo to come towards him. Jungmo knows exactly what he wants. So he crawls in Woobin’s direction and grabs the waistband of his sweats. Jungmo looks up at him with doe eyes and Woobin nods, running a hand through the sub’s hair. Jungmo frees him from his constraints and immediately takes Woobin in his mouth, thighs clenching when he finally feels the weight on his tongue. The hand in his hair assists him with the bobbing of Jungmo’s head. Jungmo rests his hands on Woobin’s thighs for support as he works his length. Woobin hisses when Jungmo runs his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside. The grip he has on the taller guy’s hair tightens as he holds him in place. Jungmo swallows around him and Woobin pulls him off, thinking that he would come if Jungmo keeps going.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo grins, staring at him with those pretty eyes Woobin couldn’t help but to admire. “Did I do well, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The name definitely does something to Woobin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did amazing, baby. Hyung is proud of you,” he praises, leaning down to connect Jungmo’s slick lips with his. He wastes no time with freeing himself from his clothes and bending the taller over. </p><p> </p><p>He eases himself inside of him, sighing when he bottomed out. Jungmo can’t stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head as Woobin stretches him out. He holds himself up on his arms as Woobin starts out with a few shallow thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t take a long time to start fucking Jungmo senseless just like how the latter wanted. The sound of skin on skin fills the room along with Jungmo’s pleading cries for more. Woobin kisses along his spine when Jungmo falls completely forward before spanking him a few times and Jungmo clenches around him at every hit.</p><p> </p><p>“My baby is really a painwhore, hyung can feel you clenching,” Woobin says, voice somehow not faltering even with the powerful thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>Jungmo couldn’t help but a long moan leave his lips when Woobin found his prostate. The dom pulls him up against his chest with his hand tight around his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is hyung fucking you good, baby?” he asks, breath fanning Jungmo’s neck. The taller’s body is attempting to buckle due to the amount of pleasure he is feeling, but Woobin is not letting it happen. He loosens his grip on Jungmo’s neck so Jungmo can answer him. “Answer me or I'll stop.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please, h-hyung,” Jungmo practically chants the same words over and over again, scared that Woobin would stop fucking him. Woobin let the hand from around his neck fall down to his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to cum, baby?” Jungmo feels shock waves shoot through his body when he hears the low whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“P-please,” he lays his head on Woobin’s shoulder as Woobin begins to rub circles on the tip of his cock. Woobin’s thrusts aren’t letting up and Jungmo’s orgasm is slowly building up again. Woobin can sense that he is close again, wanting Jungmo to cum this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch yourself, touch yourself for hyung,” he commands, letting go of Jungmo’s cock and Jungmo obliges as he starts stroking himself after Woobin pushes him forward. His thumb going over the tip, smearing more precum onto the head of his cock. His hands are working fast to push himself over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s thrusts are starting to lose their rhythm, he throws his head back and lets out a deep groan and Jungmo knows the guy is losing himself in him. He clenches around Woobin as he continues to stroke himself. </p><p> </p><p>His moans become erratic and breathy as he chases his orgasm. His climax finally comes as he screams breathily in pleasure, falling forward as thick white strings of cum drips from his cock. He turns into a babbling mess as Woobin fucks him through his orgasm. His eyes well with tears as he bit down on the sheets. Woobin lets out a tsk at the sight as he spanks Jungmo again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let hyung hear you,” he shakily says, making it obvious that he is approaching his orgasm. Jungmo lets the sheets go and moans. </p><p> </p><p>Everything just feels so good and none of them can think straight. The sight of Jungmo shaking because of the sensitivity sends Woobin over the edge. He slams his hips against Jungmo’s one last time before spilling into the sub. </p><p> </p><p>Once he finishes, he pulls out and watches his cum drip from Jungmo’s stretched hole. Jungmo’s body relaxes into the bed after Woobin leaves, probably to take a shower.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo almost falls asleep when he feels Woobin wiping his body gently with a wet rag. He opens his eyes, revealing the sight of the latter in a bathrobe. Jungmo knows well that Woobin wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he cleans himself first and changes the sheets, so he is surprised when Woobin puts aside the cloth and rests his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I could have been nicer to you if you didn’t push me like that,” Woobin mumbles. “Did I hurt you?” his hand finds Jungmo’s, rubbing the red mark around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk, am I screaming in pain right now?” Jungmo says jokingly, and Woobin smiles at that. But that doesn’t erase the concerned glint in his eyes, Jungmo notices. “Hey...I’m fine, really. You know I can take more than that.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You are right about me being too soft,” Woobin sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but you really didn’t. That was nice, thank you,” he feels a long kiss being planted on top of his head and Woobin closes his eyes as he wraps his arm around Jungmo’s waist. “Good night, Woobin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Jungmo.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still wondering why I wrote Ruby and Mogu when I could have written Selm and Ruby instead....</p><p>Anyway, hope everyone are still streaming Cravity's MVs? Don't forget to vote them for MAMA 2020 too! Let's give them the rookies award they deserve~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>